In the air tonight
by abiange
Summary: Pensées...Reflet de l'ame? Spoiler saison 7.


Notes de l'auteur : ¤ Spoiler saison 7. Se passe pendant l'épisode Never Leave Me. Je reprends la fic à la fin de la scène qui se déroule dans la cave entre Spike et Buffy .   
Ma théorie se base sur le "Et si les bringers étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tard, que se serait-il passé?".   
¤ Cette fanfic est une vision bordelique sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu de spuffiste à temps partiel :) C'est aussi un challenge que je me suis imposée : aucune narration, seul les dialogues et pensées sont autorisés. Les accents sont aussi bannis, je déteste ces petites bêtes la …….bon ok je reconnais que j'ai fait un effort .  
¤ J'ai conscience que par moment ça passe directement d'un sujet à un autre sans aucune transition. C'est tout à fait normal nos pensées n'ont jamais suivies un schéma bien définit.....du moins en ce qui me concerne.  
¤ Elle ne fera que 2 chapitres voir un 3e si le moment buffy/spike de la fin est plus long que je l'ai prevue au depart.  
¤ Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques   
¤ Un grand merci à Morgy qui me supporte durant mes heures de discutions mono-dialogues au sujet de mes fics ou du site, à Timmy pour tous ses conseils qui m'ont étés plus qu'utiles, à Slay et à Angy pour être la et à Xandroz qui me beta habituellement, du moins quand je ne fais pas dans le spoilé. Merci aussi à M@rie, Btvspike, arallu, Bob et aux autres, j'en oublie pas mal je pense, pour tous ses moments de franche rigolade. J'arrete la , je recois pas un oscar quand meme :)  
Enjoy.

Disclaimer : Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le votre.Les personnages et les droits des series ne leurs appartiennent pas.Les series 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon , Upn et la fox ........ 

Chapitre 1 

- Tu as affronté le monstre en toi et as riposté. Tu as tout risqué pour être un homme meilleur.   
- Buffy...  
- Et tu peux l'être. Tu l'es. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas... Mais moi si, je le vois. Je crois en toi, Spike. 

En disant cette dernier phrase je viens de réaliser à quel point je n'ai fait que de me rapprocher de lui à petit feu.   
Je me suis laissée toucher par sa vaine tentative de me démontrer qu'il était toujours le monstre que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années.   
Ce qui est le plus troublant c'est que ce qui était, au départ, de simplement paroles réconfortantes sont devenues au fil de la conversation le reflet de mes pensées. Chaque mot que je prononçais, venait du plus profond de mon être. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à la fin, après avoir tous déblatéré en un flux continu. J'ai baissé ma garde sans le vouloir.   
Egale à moi même, je regrette déjà d'avoir effacé les barrières que j'avais érigées. Elles sont revenues à moi comme un boomerang. Pas entièrement, c'est ce qui me gêne.  
Reprends toi ma pauvre ma fille. Et ces pieds qui refusent de m'obéir.   
Où sont les créatures qui ne souhaitent que ma mort quand on a besoin d'elles? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être attaquée par un de ces bons vieux démons.  
Oh Spike, je t'en supplie, arrête de me fixer de cette façon. Ce silence et cette intensité me tuent.  
Pitié, je vous en conjure, qu'il se passe quelque chose pour me donner une excuse de me détourner de lui. 

- Buff

Merci mon dieu. Alex si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te sauter au cou.   
Quittant Spike des yeux, pour mon plus grand soulagement et ma raison, je l'aperçois enfin, déboulant les escaliers à toute vitesse, avec un visage qui affiche une mine déconfite. Ca n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Alors mes muscles se contractent comme pour se préparer à la mauvaise nouvelle que je vais devoir encaisser. 

- Vous avez trouvés quelque chose?  
- Non pas encore. Si je me permets de venir te déranger en pleine conversation si intéressante avec le crétin enchaîné, c'est qu'on a un léger problème à l'étage avec notre invité.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?   
- Monsieur réclame une discussion en haute instance avec le capitaine du vaisseau.  
- Hein ?  
- Il veut parler avec toi.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Dis moi comment il peut encore se plaindre alors que tu l'as normalement bâillonné et attaché sur le lit ? Du moins c'est ce que je présume, puisque c'était le plan initial.  
- L'ironie te va mal au teint, crois moi. Il s'est fait traîner jusqu'aux escaliers comme un asticot. Si tu avais vu sa chute, c'était vraiment tordant.  
- Il me fatigue. Bon je te suis, il va m'entendre une bonne fois pour toute celui la. Spike tu as besoin que je te rapporte quelque chose ?  
- ......  
- Je reviens

Je la regarde partir en direction de l'étage avec Harris alors que je reste planté là, attaché par le corps mais encore plus par l'esprit.   
Tu vois tu l'as eu ta bonne excuse pour t'éloigner une nouvelle fois de moi. Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu n'attendais que ça ? Tu dis que je ne te connais pas mais tu as tord, je sais tout de toi amour.   
Le plus incroyable c'est cette lueur que j'ai vue dans tes yeux. Celle que tu n'avais jamais eu pour moi auparavant.   
"Tu crois en moi". Dire qu'Il aura fallu que je fasse le tour du monde pour que tu me donnes enfin une miette de toi.   
Non, je ne le déplore pas au contraire si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement la même chose. Des milliers de fois si c'était nécessaire. Cette âme est mon salut, tu viens de me le rappeler.  
Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes de cela je voulais mourir pour en finir. Finir de ce calvaire, de ce passé qui me hante à chaque seconde, de jour comme de nuit. Tel un ange, il suffise que tu apparaisses pour que je me sente revivre. Mais cette douce illusion ne dure pas, ma torture mentale reprend aussitôt le dessus aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu.   
Tu crois en moi mais tu ne devrais pas. Même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer, l'autre tache a raison : je ne suis qu'un tueur en série hors de contrôle.   
Ce qui me terrifie et me glace le sang, c'est cette peur de ne pas me contrôler et de te blesser à nouveau. Cette pensée forme une boule dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te cause une douleur supplémentaire malgré moi.   
Par l'enfer je n'aurais jamais du revenir. Pourquoi je ressens le besoin d'être toujours près de toi?

  
Pendant ce temps à l'étage :

Tiens voila la super tueuse, Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que mon bonheur soit complet. Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente le superman des temps modernes. On crie son nom et elle arrive aussi vite que le vent. Il ne lui manque plus que le costume. Même si je la vois mal avec un slip au dessus de ses collants et de tout manière soyons réaliste, avec les fesses qu'elle se tape le lycra est une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.  
Qu'est ce que je fous là en plus? Je suis maso à ce point? Avec le temps je devrais savoir qu'elle emmène les problèmes comme les nouveaux nés attirent les démons sous les ordres de Lilith. Presque une journée que l'on a pas été attaqué, c'est un record non?   
Et pour couronner le tout, on se farcie toujours les corvées et la cerise sur le gâteau : on doit supporter l'avorton. Il a de la chance que je ne sois plus un démon. Sinon il aurait fini sa misérable vie dans le corps d'un puceron pour finir écraser sous mes chaussures.   
J'en ai vraiment marre, il n'y a rien dans fichu bouquin excepté de la poussière. Et que fait madame pendant qu'on se coltine le sale boulot ? Elle passe du bon temps avec Spike.  
Spike. Dire qu'Il m'a repoussé. Moi Anyanka, La démone des démones de la vengeance.... Bon ok ex-démone de la vengeance. Encore j'aurais été vieille et flétrie comme une pomme pourrie j'aurais compris mais là j'ai un corps de déesse. Je suis sur que c'est la faute de ma nouvelle coiffure. Il a beau le nier, je sais que c'est l'unique raison de son refus.   
Vous me direz qu'il l'aime Buffy, mais c'est un vampire. Les vampires ne sont pas soi-disant des bêtes assoiffées de sexe en tout genre ? Satané coiffure.  
Humm Intéressant. Buffy s'approche du moucheron ligoté à la chaise. Enfin de l'action.   
Elle a un de ses regards noirs, j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Non pas qu'elle me fasse peur, laissez moi rire j'en ai mâté des bien plus coriaces qu'elle, mais...non finalement j'aimerais pas être à sa place. 

- Tu veux quoi encore ?  
- J'ai faim  
- Et alors. En quoi cela devrait me préoccuper? Otage = se taire et faire ce qu'on dit. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas là dedans?  
- Non.  
- Bien.   
- Mais n'empêche que lorsque Kirk a été fait prisonnier sur Tantalus V, lui au moins il a été bien traité. Bon ok, ils lui ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau mais il a été bien traité.  
- Hein ? De quoi tu parles à la fin ?  
- Star Trek Classique. Star Dagger of the mind : Episode 10..  
- ...de la 1er saison. Je m'en souviens. Très bon épisode. Surtout quand kirk...Quoi?  
- Alex, si tu veux que je vous laisse seul à seul pour comparer vos connaissances en je ne sais pas quoi tu me le dis.   
- Non, merci c'est vraiment pas la peine Buff.  
- C'est vrai que c'était un bon épisode. Enfin pas aussi bon que "The Trouble for Tribbles"  
- Andrew, fermes la. Tu m'exaspères à parler tout le temps. Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu te tiens tranquille et tu ne l'ouvres que lorsque je te l'autorise. Sinon je détache Spike et je le laisse finir ce qu'il a commencé. On s'est compris ?  
- ouais.   
- Je retourne en bas. Si vous avez du nouveau, vous savez ou je suis.

Et voila elle redescend. "Oh Alex je dois rester avec Spike pour en savoir plus sur le First. C'est lui qui est le plus proche du mal originel". Tu parles ça l'arrange bien cette situation. Quoi qu'il puisse faire elle sera toujours là pour lui. "Il a une âme maintenant" Très bonne excuse pour ne pas le rendre à l'état de poussière. Elle nous a déjà fait le coup une fois et la bammm elle récidive. Elle va finir par se rendre compte que les vampires sont à pulvériser et non a mettre dans son lit?   
J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit arrivé à lui pardonner. Moi il peut toujours courir pour avoir le mien, même s'il doit s'en foutre comme de sa première victime. En plus c'est tout bonus pour elle s'est qu'elle peut s'envoyer en l'air avec celui là.  
On va dire que je suis injuste, qu'il nous a souvent sauvé et que sans lui je serais mort bla bla bla. Mais nous connaissons tous la raison de sa grandeur d'âme avant qu'il en possède une : Buffy. De toute façon âme ou pas pour moi c'est un vampire et rien ne me fera changer d'avis à son sujet.  
Bien sur que j'ai confiance en elle....mais pas en lui. S'il l'a touche je jure que je le tue de mes propres mains. Qu'il lève un seul petit doigt : aux oubliettes le Spikey.. Âpres je me ferais un malin plaisir de passer l'aspirateur, de récupérer ses cendres, de les mettre dans un sac plastique et de faire la snoopy dance dessus tous les soirs avant de me coucher. Mmmm J'aime cette idée  
Putain je déteste ce mec autant que l'autre bouffon d'Angel. Dire que j'ai du l'héberger chez moi et que maintenant je dois l'aider. On m'aura décidément tout fait faire. Des qu'on aura fini de résoudre le problème Spike, je me porte volontaire pour aller à Los Angeles et prêter mains fortes au mort vivant pendant qu'on y est non? Plutôt manger ma scie sauteuse au petit déjeuner.

- De toute façon j'ai pas peur....Je suis.....Elle ne le détacherait pas hein mec ?

Je hais ce type.   
J'ai bien vu le regard moqueur de Buffy quand j'ai commencé à parler de star trek. Elle doit penser que je lui ressemble alors que je n'ai rien en commun avec lui. Il y a quelques années de cela je ne dis pas, mais pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas maintenant. Je suis cool, c'est un looser. Je suis celui qui a sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises à leurs cotés. Il a fait quoi lui? Rien.   
Un héros. Voila ce que je suis. Un héros...qui à la poisse mais un héros tout de même. C'est pas parce que je suis sortie avec une momie, que j'ai presque épousé une ex-démone de la vengeance et que j'ai faillit être dévoré par une menthe religieuse que je suis un clone d'Andrew. Loin de là même. Bon c'est vrai qu'il y a eu aussi la fois ou j'étais sous l'emprise du maître , enfin de Dracula, et où je ne suis exclusivement nourrit d'insectes pendant des jours….Hey c'était pas de ma faute. Circonstance atténuante : Sous emprise donc pas responsable. Bref peu importe je ne lui ressemble pas. Point final de la discussion, passons à autre chose.   
Mon estomac me fait mal, j'ai faim. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un bon hamburger avec cette sauce à base de mayonnaise. Hummmm avec des petits oignions frits et des cornichons. …Oui J'aime la science fiction et alors? ça veut rien dire. C'est comme si je disais à Will que c'est un vampire parce qu'elle aime la viande saignante. ça n'a aucun rapport.   
Et puis de toute façon "The trouble for tribbles" est nul comme épisode.  
Je hais ce type. 

- Au risque de m'attirer les foudres de notre très chère tueuse, je sors acheter de quoi manger.   
- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment pour ce genre de chose Alex?  
- Désolé Will mais....notre charmant otage m'a donné faim. Tu as envie que je te ramène un truc en particulier?  
- Invité  
- Quoi?  
- Invité, je suis un invité  
- Non Otage Andrew, tu es un otage. Tu vois aux dernières nouvelles, les invités ne sont pas attachés sur une chaise.  
- Invité  
- Otage...Crétin.  
- Hey...Crétin toi même  
- STOP. On dirait des gamins dans la cours de récréation. Vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver tous les 2. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes actuellement. Buffy a besoin d'être épaulée. La situation est déjà critique entre Spike et le First, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Mais si malgré tout vous souhaitez quand même continuer votre jeu, pas de problème je m'en mêle. Je prends qui pour taper sur l'autre? Un volontaire?   
- Non   
- Non.   
- C'est ce que je pensais. Pour en revenir à ta question non merci, je n'ai envie de rien. Je me débrouillerai plus tard avec ce qu'il reste dans les placards  
- Même pas de mon coté traîtresse. Ok Ok j'ai rien dit. Dawn?  
- Ramènes moi ce que tu veux. La seule chose que je te demande c'est d'éviter la nourriture du doublemeat. Mon estomac a encore du mal en s'en remettre même âpres tous ces mois.  
- Je vois très bien a quoi tu fais allusion. Anya?  
- Pas faim  
- Ok madame je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je reviens.  
- Ow Hey Mec. Moi on m'oublie?  
- On ne demande que ça Andrew : t'oublier. Mais avec ta bouche qui remue toutes les secondes c'est assez difficile de ne pas se rendre compte de ta présence.  
- Allez t'es un gentil. Tu es du bon coté. Tu combats le mal.....de ta façon pitoyable mais tu le fais.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas arriver à me faire changer d'avis avec..Je vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec toi. Je te rapporte un truc si j'y pense  
- Ouais t'es cool. Enfin tu vois ouais cool.  
- SI je pense a toi. Ne rêve pas trop non plus. J'y vais.

- Mmm Mmm Mmm....Sympa la déco du salon. Alors c'est ici que vous déjouez les plans des méchants?......Hey vous voulez essayer de deviner à ce que je pense? Non Non Non vade retro satanas ! Pas le bâillon, okay okay je me tais. Je me tais. Non! Oh mmmmm.  
- Voila une bonne chose de faite ! On va pouvoir continuer dans le calme  
- Merci. Mes oreilles t'en sont infiniment reconnaissantes Dawn. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je m'en saurais chargé moi même.

Des heures qu'on cherche et toujours aucun résultat. Ce bon vieux Giles me manque toujours dans ce genre de situation. Il n'y a pas plus rapide que lui avec les livres. C'est son domaine après tout, c'est lui l'expert pas moi. Forcement au en ce qui concerne l'Internet il ne nous serait pas d'une grande utilité. Mettez devant lui un livre de 800 pages en sumérien ou un vampire aucun problème mais un ordinateur, il prend aussitôt la fuite. Drôle d'image je trouve : Giles affrontant sans peur un suceur de sang mais qui ayant une trouille bleu devant une machine. Le monde est décidément bizarre.  
Alex a réagit étrangement tout à l'heure. ll est sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps. Je crois qu'aider Spike ne l'affecte plus qu'il ne le prétend. Même s'il ne se gêne guerre pour dire ce qu'il pense d'habitude..surtout en ce qui concerne de prés ou de loin notre très cher vampire décoloré.  
Je sais qu'il a peur pour nous. En y réfléchissant son comportement coule comme de l'eau de source. C'est le seul garçon, non pas que je ne considère Giles comme une fille mais c'est très différent. C'est décidément un personnage haut en couleurs notre Alexander Harris. Un grand frère protecteur en quelque sorte. Il me fait souvent penser au petit bonhomme de 6 ans qui dit à son père qui s'absente, qu'il est désormais l'homme de la maison et qu'il s'occupera des femmes.   
Cependant je remarque que son inquiétude est plus portée vers Buffy et le fait qu'elle soit toujours attachée à Spike. ça le ronge de l'intérieur, j'en ai la certitude. Il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas le seul à le penser mais comme toujours j'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle agit toujours pour le mieux, elle l'a toujours fait et elle le fera toujours quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Angel en est la preuve vivante, enfin plutôt non-vivante dans son cas, et il en sera de même pour Spike si la situation l'oblige.   
La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant est que l'on règle assez rapidement nos deux problèmes spécialement un. Je souhaite ne pas avoir recourt à la magie même si je n'ai aucune illusion là dessus. Au fond de moi je connais déjà la réponse. Je suis terrifiée à cette idée. Ce coté sombre m'attire autant qu'il me repousse. Je suis prise entre deux feux : Ce sentiment de liberté, de puissance qui me procure une sensation de flottement ou celui de peine, de douleur et de destruction. J'ai du mal à me l'avouer mais j'aime ressentir tous cela en moi. Je culpabilise rien qu'a cette idée. Tout comme ce que je leurs ai fait ou ce que j'aurais bien pu faire s'ils ne m'avaient pas arretée. Je suis un parfait exemple de Mr Jekill et Mr Hyde. Tiraillée entre cette passion qui me dévore de l'intérieur, de ce besoin vital et de cette peur de faire du mal aux êtres que j'aime plus que tout au monde. J'en tremble, je ne suis pas prête….mais le serais-je un jour ? Une question toutefois ne cesse de me trotter dans la tête : que se passerait-il si je ne me maîtrisais pas? Il faut dire qu'il y a déjà une personne hors de contrôle dans cette maison, je ne tiens pas à faire grimper les statistiques.   
De toute façon nul sert de se torturer, je verrais quand la situation se présentera à moi. ils seront là, c'est ce qui m'apaise…..à moitié je le craints. Je dois me résigner et me préparer à la confrontation, je n'ai pas le choix, ils comptent sur moi.  
Il me ronge l'esprit. J'ai conscience que c'est "le mal" : il a et prend tous les droits. Il fait ce qu'il lui plait quand ça lui chante mais ça...il n'en n'avait aucunement l'autorisation. Fortes comme des amazones, ça nous appartenait. C'était à moi, à elle, à nous.....à personne d'autre, uniquement à nous. Faire passer Cassie pour....Je me vengerais.   
Ne pas raisonner de cette façon : La vengeance ne mène nul part sauf à l'auto-destruction. J'en ai fait les frais. Je...les recherches, c'est tout ce qui compte. On verra le reste plus tard.

- ça va will ? Tu es bien pale.  
- Je...oui. Ne t"inquiètes pas Dawn. Je suis juste....On doit trouver une solution pour Spike.  
- Tu en es sure? tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
- Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée, rien de bien grave. Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage et m'allonger un peu. ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse continuer toute seule?  
- Oui vas y pas de problème. Reposes toi bien  
- Merci !

A suivre 


End file.
